<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who am i by Th3_Cavalry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739020">who am i</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Cavalry/pseuds/Th3_Cavalry'>Th3_Cavalry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Dialogue Light, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Jason Todd was Red Robin, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Short, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Trans Tim Drake, aparantly, except for one line, i guess?, its like 600 words at most, so its really, timeline? i dont know her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Cavalry/pseuds/Th3_Cavalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake has had names and taken up mantles but none of them were <i>his<i>, not really, some only on paper, some belonged to others before him.</i></i><br/>Timothy.<br/>Robin.<br/>Even Red Robin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who am i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My knowledge of Tim is limited to fanfics (I have read some of the comics but none with Tim). I found this scene/panel and apparently Jason was Red Robin first??<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Timothy</strong>
</p><p>One of the many names that weren’t <em>his</em>, not really, only on paper.</p><p> </p><p>When he came out to his parents (which could have gone better) they had shoved a copy of the family tree under his nose and told him to pick a name.  </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t allowed to pick any random one, it had to be one of his ancestors.</p><p> </p><p>In Jack and Janet’s eyes, if they weren’t going to have a daughter, their son would at least carry the name of a respected ancestor.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, almost every one of his male ancestors’ names were the most boring ones in history. Names like Rupert, John, Robert, William, you get the picture.</p><p> </p><p>He had almost given up hope of a decent name in his (ridiculous) family tree when he caught sight of a distant ancestor on his Mother’s side who was called <em> Timothy</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Robin</strong>
</p><p>He had practically begged Bruce to become Robin. No matter what Bruce or anyone else said, he <em>had </em>forced his way into their lives.</p><p> </p><p>The name-- mantle, whatever it was, it wasn’t his. Dick had created it and when he became NightWing, Jason had become Robin.</p><p> </p><p>Even his Robin uniform had been mostly his own design, Robin as a whole <em> wasn’t </em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Red Robin</strong>
</p><p>Even this name, even the uniform wasn’t his own creation. It had first belonged to Jason, even though the older had only worn it for a few weeks at most.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce had created the uniform for him after he wanted a change from Robin.</p><p> </p><p>The night Jason had died, Tim later learned, Jason’s Red Robin uniform was out of commission for the next week because of some altercation, he had had to resort to his Robin uniform for that night.</p><p> </p><p>To his credit, he hadn’t known that fact when he became Red Robin, he had stupidly thought that the uniform was a forgotten version of someone’s Robin uniform.</p><p> </p><p>Like his uniform as Robin, although he had made changes and modifications to this uniform, it wasn’t <em>his</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he went out that night to patrol Gotham’s streets, he had been expecting a lot of things but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had stumbled upon some combined drug trade and theft operation but instead of opening fire at the sight of him, the lady had asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you? Without a name or mantle that belonged to someone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Does she know more than she lets on?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his next thought was</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Who </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> he, when he didn’t carry someone else’s mantle or name?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally remembered that he had to apprehend her, the lady had disappeared along with her whole operation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after all this time, he had no name, no mantle, no persona that wasn’t his on paper.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I accept requests and suggestions so please comment if you have any!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>